


Late Night Snack

by UnicornAffair



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, a little bit of season 1 fun, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Weiss couldn't sleep, on a late night snack run she was surprised to see that Ruby was up and att'em...doing what she did best...make desserts. When times are tough, something as simple as cookies could distract them from the horrors outside





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbara_Lazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/gifts).



> This is my first time actually writing RWBY, and it's something I've wanted to do for the longest time. 
> 
> Barb...I cannot say how much your friendship has meant to me in this past year. All of the art you've done, all of our tumblr chats. I'm so lucky to be able to call you my friend. I know RWBY is also big for you so I wanted to do something a little different as far as gifts go since I know these are some of your favorite characters. <3 I hope you have an amazing holiday season!! <3 Thank you so much for everything you've done for me.

Weiss wasn’t  _ great _ at falling asleep in new places. Hotels, Beacon’s dorm room mattresses, it tended to take her days to feel comfortable. Here in Mistral it was no different. An uncomfortable mattress wasn’t what kept her awake late at night, no, it was the thoughts swimming around in her mind. So much had happened while team RWBY had been split up, even now that  _ most _ of the team was back together...something felt off...like a weight hovering in the air above their heads. 

The Schnee heiress decided that there was no use  _ laying _ in bed, tossing and turning in futile attempts to go to sleep. Maybe tea would help...she missed the days she could enjoy discussing different teas with their teammate Blake. They had come so far in their friendship, only for Weiss to never hear from her...she hoped that the fauness was alright in her endeavors; that someday they would cross paths again. 

When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see that the lights were already on. Ruby looked so different without her layers, Weiss always thought her choice in fashion was a bit excessive. The younger girl had her back to the open entrance, her arm going at superspeed to stir wet contents in a mixing bowl.

“Ruby?”

“Ahhh!” The startled leader of the team dropped what was in her hands and swiftly turned to face the sound of the intrusion. Upon realizing it was her partner, she rested a hand on her chest and let out a huge sigh of relief. “Weiss! Don’tcha know not to sneak up on people?”

“You’re one to talk” With Ruby’s increased speed, she could pop up anytime anywhere and scare the hell out of Weiss if she really wanted to. Blue eyes traveled down to the ground, all of Ruby’s hard work was ruined, “I’m sorry...” Her face fell, “Your…”

“Cookies, I was trying to make cookies” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, “Heh, I couldn’t sleep” Baking always calmed her down.

“Seems to be a lot of that going around” Weiss knew that Yang was getting out of bed earlier and earlier every night. A sense of dread loomed around this house, spirits were practically crushed thinking back on those they had lost. “I just came for a cup of tea...and I’ll be out of your hair”

“No!” Ruby didn’t realize how quickly she interjected, “...We’ve spent enough time apart don’t you think?” 

Weiss didn’t even have a snarky comment to come back at the younger girl. As much as the team leader could annoy her from time to time...she missed her. Atlas was lonely to say the least, and as much as she would  _ never _ admit it out loud...Ruby was her first real friend. The first person to never give up on her. “I can stay, but I’m not touching that” The prim and the proper didn’t want the risk of sticky wet cookie dough hands. “I’ll watch, I guess”

“Awh where’s the fun in that?” Ruby started to pick the pieces up off the ground, “Have you ever  _ made _ cookies before?”

The heiress shrugged her shoulders, she would much rather be reaching for a mug than to face her past. “I had people for that” She didn’t have  _ time _ for something like  _ baking cookies.  _

“C’mon, then it’ll be fun!”  _ Fun? _ Weiss couldn’t remember the last time she experienced something  _ fun.  _ Perhaps at Beacon when they were all together...smiling felt so  _ foreign.  _

“I suppose, I’m up anyway” Her bratty way of saying _yes._

Ruby lit up and for a second Weiss forgot that there was any  _ bad _ in the world just waiting to snatch them up in their jaws. Literally. Grimm were the worst. “Yay!” The shorter girl whipped around the kitchen, leaving the heiress a bit in the dust. Ruby quickly cleaned up and started fresh by separating dry and liquid ingredients. “You wanna crack the eggs?”

“What? Like it’s hard? Is that some sort of honor?” Weiss scoffed, taking an egg from Ruby and smashing it against the table. “Oh” That didn’t work out well, not in the slightest.

Ruby tried her best to stifle a laugh, but giggles escaped her lips at Weiss’ overly aggressive approach to cracking an egg. “Maybe leave that bit to me” She lightly tapped an egg on the side of the bowl to properly add it. “Do you wanna stir?”

“I can do that…” Feeling a bit foolish and embarrassed the heiress took the wooden spoon and bowl. She wasn’t  _ completely _ incompetent in the kitchen, she had to prove that. 

“Mm” Nostalgia filled Ruby’s mind, gosh how they took advantage of their time at Beacon. If they would’ve known what would have happened...maybe they would’ve had as much fun as possible, maybe they wouldn’t have fought so much, “I remember the first time I baked for you”

“Hm?”

“It was right before our first holiday break…”

*****

Twas 4 seasons ago, and a younger Ruby had dragged her older sister out onto the town. “Ugh! I don’t know what to get her” While Ruby tapped her finger against her folded arm, anxious to get  _ any _ sort of thought together; Yang was  _ much _ more relaxed, her hands behind her head...she was having a grand ol’time. “Yaaaang” 

“What?” Yang shrugged, “I don’t know why you’re trying so hard”

“Because I want to get her something! You know what the best part of the holiday is? Making someone else’s day the best it can be” Ruby paused, “Bonus points if they cry. It’s not a good holiday unless someone cries” Of  _ happiness _ of course.

“Yeah, okay, but we’re talking about _Weiss._ The girl who has _everything”_ Yang paused, “Or if she _doesn’t_ have it she can just _buy_ _it_ herself” It wasn’t a secret, the heiress--well...is an _heiress._ “Don’t waste your time on someone with expensive taste”

“So you’re saying you’re not getting  _ Blake _ anything?” Ruby challenged, tilting her head to the side, “Or do you need help picking out a book she would like?” Ruby may be young, but she wasn’t  _ blind _ to her sister’s affections towards the B in Team RWBY. 

Yang lowered her arms, her eyes narrowing, if her little sister wanted to call her out...she was going to throw it right back at her, “Maybe you should give her the gift of  _ you _ for the holiday, woman up and finally tell her how you feel”

“Eep!” Ruby squeaked and lunged forward, covering her sisters mouth with both of her hands, “That’s a super duper top secret of secrets!” They were out in  _ public! _ What if someone heard? What if someone told Weiss? Oh gosh. She glared at Yang, waiting a moment as if testing the waters and released her mouth.

“You should just kiss her”

“Yang!” And the mouth was covered again, ugh, why were older sister’s  _ such _ buttfaces? “I’m not...I’m not going to do  _ that!”  _

Yang waited, three, two, one, once her mouth was free she shrugged, “It always works for me”

“Yeah, hello, look at you” Ruby did not have Yang sized boobaloobs. “What if I  _ make _ her something?”

“Your crafts don’t actually come out... _ great” _

Ruby sighed dramatically, so her drawing and painting and any artistic skill could use a bit of work. “Mmm...I’ve got a  _ brilliant idea”  _ Her smile widened, mischievous, Ruby had formulated a  _ big plan. _

_ Cupcakes. _

Okay, so a  _ big plan _ in a  _ little package.  _

Fast forward a bit to the annual student party hosted in the mess hall. Professor Port put himself in charge of festivities and boy did he not disappoint on the decorations and more importantly the  _ food.  _ Students had split up into their little cliques to hang out, play little games, the older kids were trying to sneak past professor Goodwitch to sneak a little  _ fun _ into the punch bowl. 

Weiss sat at one of the tables, shaking her head as she watched Jaune trap himself with mistletoe. She was sure that  _ she _ was his target, but somehow his plan backfired and he was left having to kiss the  _ giant _ of team CFVY. Yatsuhashi at least had a great sense of humor. Ruby came in from their dorm room, a plate of white frosted cupcakes in her hands. She thought Weiss would appreciate the snowflake sprinkle details. Ruby couldn’t  _ look _ at snow the same way anymore, she would always find herself thinking of Weiss…

“Heya Weiss, why’re you sitting by yourself?” Ruby asked curiously, setting the chocolate cupcakes down on the table. It was odd, usually Weiss would be chatting up Pyrrha or Coco, trying to get an  _ in _ with some of the coolest girls at Beacon. 

The ice queen shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not much for the holidays” She glanced down at the cupcakes Ruby had brought over, anything so she wouldn’t have to talk about her homelife...her expectations, her image, “Did you make those?”

“Mhm” Ruby nodded confidently, she may not be good at lot of things but Ruby Rose was a  _ master _ in the baking world. Watch out. “I um...well, this is probably  _ super _ lame but I made these for you. In celebration of our  _ first _ holiday as teammates!” She picked one up, raising it in the air ever so slightly, “Cheers”

“You’re such a dork” Weiss rolled her eyes, but appeased Ruby anyway by picking up a cupcake and lightly tapping it against her partner’s, “Cheers”

“To many more” As Weiss started to peel the paper off the bottom of the cupcake, Ruby continued to ramble on, “I’m really happy that we became friends”

The other girl sighed, it was the holiday’s after all, she didn’t need to totally come off as an ice queen  _ here,  _ now, when no one was paying attention to them, “You’ve grown on me” It was the best she could do. Atlas wasn’t built in a day after all. 

“I um...there’s something  _ else _ I wanted to tell you…” Ruby found Weiss’ eyes and suddenly couldn’t come up with the words. In a moment of panic she simply shoved the cupcake into her mouth and decided to let it all out, “Ihavefeelingsforyou”

“Ugh who taught you manners?” Weiss frowned, disgusted, “Chew, swallow, and try again. I couldn’t make any of that out”

After a good twenty awkward seconds of trying to inhale a cupcake all at once, Ruby had the opportunity to try again. “Um….you look really pretty tonight” She mumbled, perhaps a compliment was a better approach at eventually confessing her feelings. 

“Oh, this old thing?” The other girl looked down to her ‘holiday attire’, for the season she decided to go with wearing a  _ red _ dress as opposed to a white one. “What can I say? I look good in red” Confident and conceited as ever. Ruby had to agree, maybe one day...if Weiss would ever say  _ yes _ to sort of maybe being her girlfriend, there’d be a day when Weiss would wear her infamous red cloak...just for funsies. “But…” Her eyes traveled in Pyrrha’s direction, the redhead wore the  _ exact _ same dress to the party, “One of us should change” Despite smiling Weiss seemed off, seemed sad, “Thank you for the cupcakes, who knew were such an artist” Coming from  _ Weiss  _ it was a bit of a high compliment. 

Despite the most ladylike attempt at biting into her cupcake, she managed to get some frosting on the corner of her mouth. “You’ve got um” Ruby tried to bring attention to it, as she knew how much the other girl cared about her appearance. “Frosting”

“Oh, thank you” Weiss brought her hand to the  _ opposite _ side of her mouth to try to wipe it away, upon checking her hand she didn’t  _ see _ any frosting. 

“The um, other side” Ruby wasn’t thinking, she reached out her hand and stroked the icing away with her thumb. “Here, I’ve got it” Silver eyes stared into blue, and maybe, just maybe Weiss was feeling that connection that Ruby felt toward her. “...I um…”

Weiss’ cheeks reddened, the girl was so pale she couldn’t make any attempts to hide the blush creeping on her face. “I should go” She abruptly got up from the table, “...I hope you have a lovely holiday with your father if I don’t see you before I leave…”

Ruby stared after the other girl, blinking, what in the flippity flap heckity heck just happened? 

She didn’t even notice Yang slide right next to her and fully pop a cupcake into her mouth like it was popcorn. “That was  _ so _ your chance to kiss her”

“Ugggggggggh” Taking one of the snow frosted cupcakes, Ruby had  _ no _ qualms shoving it into Yang’s forehead.

*****

“Why did you leave?” In the present, Ruby asked Weiss, the two were now sitting at the kitchen table; Ruby drinking hot chocolate while Weiss cradled a mug of tea in her hands. The two were now waiting for their cookies to cool so they could enjoy them. “That night at the party, I always thought I did something wrong or...did I upset you?”

“No” Weiss shook her head, “It wasn’t you” The heiress leaned back in her chair,  _ “I  _ was the idiot back then, too dumb to see two feet in front of me” She looked down to the hot liquid in her cup, “Back in Atlas...I missed  _ you _ the most. You and your irritating optimism…” A sigh released from her lips, “I never thought I was the sentimental type”

“You like me” Ruby grinned smugly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. A Ruby Rose hot chocolate came with the works, whipped cream and chocolate curls. It was  _ amazing _ what they could dig up in this little home base. 

“...I  _ guess _ …” The other girl couldn’t help but ask the obvious question, “...You wanted to kiss me?”

“Oh um, ah ha ha” Ruby laughed nervously, “I mean ahhh well...um…” She swallowed, “Yes?” It came off like a question. It wasn’t. Ruby  _ did _ want to kiss her that night, there were so many opportunities to kiss the other girl that were left by the wayside. 

Weiss tilted her head, taking a moment to set down the mug she had been holding onto so dearly. “You’ve got a little…” Like years ago, Weiss mirrored Ruby’s movement by using her thumb to wipe away the whipped cream that had gathered at the corner of Ruby’s lips. Her hand lingered on the other girl’s cheek, too much time had passed between them...too much time was spent apart. It was sitting alone in her room at home when Weiss realized she didn’t want to leave Ruby’s side. This annoying girl, pure of heart who baked cookies to try to make everyone feel better on days where everything seemed hopeless. 

Ruby closed the distance, she let Weiss go one too many times to let this moment slip away. She captured the other girls lips, a kiss she should have gone for ages ago. Now that RWY was back together, it was all about making up for lost time, and Ruby didn’t want to waste a  _ second. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 This was a lot of fun, I hope to write more for this fandom in the future!


End file.
